


¡ Príncipe !

by AkaManami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaManami/pseuds/AkaManami
Summary: "Eres tú el príncipe azul que yo soñé..."
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	¡ Príncipe !

"¡Ah! ¡Pero si es mi príncipe azul!" Había aparecido el elegido de la llave-espada con la ropa del príncipe puesta, caminando de forma graciosa. La capa roja y su sombrero bordó combinaban con sus extraños ropajes rojos. Aurora rió e hizo una venia. "Su alteza." Tarareó antes de ponerse frente al adolescente, quien parecía intimidado por la belleza de la dama, la cual se insinuó encima suya. "¿Sabe usted?" Sora negó con la cabeza. "Se supone que no debo hablar con extraños, pero ya nos habíamos conocido."

"Eres tú la dulce ilusión que yo soñé." Aurora cantaba y bailaba, sus dos orbes cerrados. Sora iba agarrado de sus dos pequeñas manos, tarareando la canción y bailando el vals junto a la dulce chica. "Eres tú, brillando en tus ojos el amor pude ver." La dama abrió sus ojos, viendo los azules de Sora. Sonrió para sí misma al pensar en los del príncipe del que hablaba en la canción, igual de azules y brillantes.

"Sin embargo, sé que un sueño es difícil realizar." Sora cantaba a la vez, su voz de adolescente contrastando con la bella voz de la muchacha. "Mas yo tengo fe en que despertaré, y tú me amarás, se hará realidad, lo que yo soñé." Aunque ninguno lo había notado, ni siquiera las aves que canturreaban una melodía, habían tres personas mirándoles desde detrás de unos arbustos. Eran el mismísimo príncipe, el rey Mickey y Riku.

"La, la" La mujer continuó la canción, esta vez tarareándola. Sora y ella bailaban dando vueltas, ambos pensando en sus respectivos príncipes azules.

"Mas yo tengo fe en que despertaré" Cuando Sora iba a ir tras ella, vio claramente cuando fue agarrada por el príncipe. Sonriendo, se alejó y se sentó a un lado de Donald y Goofy "Y tú me amarás-"

"Se hará realidad, lo que soñé" Mas cuando su trasero estaba a punto de tocar el césped, sus manos fueron cogidas por otra al mismo tiempo que el príncipe interrumpía el dulce canto de Aurora con su tenor voz. Quien había cogido sus manos fue Riku, el cual había hecho una reverencia ante un confundido castaño.

El peliplata extendió su mano y sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa del ojiazul, quien por instinto le dio su mano, aceptando el baile.

Pronto, comenzaron a bailar un vals. Estaban tan metidos en su mundo, Riku viendo el expresivo rostro del castaño y este procurando no pisar los pies de su mejor amigo.

Ninguno vio al príncipe ni a Aurora alejarse, además de Donald, Goofy y Mickey, quienes les siguieron por si acaso.

"No me voy a poner a cantar, que te conste." Dijo Sora una vez agarró confianza en que no pisaría a su amigo, el cual rió fuerte y claro.

"No esperaba nada, tranquilo." Riku sonrió aún más grande, sus orbes entrecerrados, casi tapados por sus mejillas.

Siguieron bailando durante uno o dos minutos, hasta que escucharon gritos de ayuda provenir de Aurora y el príncipe.

Palabras : 499.

**Author's Note:**

> ME ENCUENTRO LLORANDO  
> Es mi primer drabble de KH so sean piadosos conmigo ok :(  
> anygays, espero que esté decente JKDSDJKSJ  
> Buenas noches, los tqm


End file.
